


Some Nights.

by dxrtywrk



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), M/M, Worried Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 03:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxrtywrk/pseuds/dxrtywrk
Summary: Han pasado cien días desde que Crowley no logra dormir.





	Some Nights.

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi segunda obra sobre este ship, les agradecería que dejaran un par de kudos y esas cosas. ¡Gracias por leer!

Jamás había sufrido por la necesidad de dormir, hasta últimos centenares de años en que se había dado el lujo y su cuerpo le suplicaba al final de cada día descansar un poco y desconectarse del mundo. Había notado el cambio de tiempos cada vez; ideas revolucionarias y mentes brillantes que querían cambiar el paradigma actual de la sociedad. De hecho el siglo XXI fue el peor de todos, ya que sus ideas de minimalismo ególatras e inconscientes comenzaban a desgastar a la tierra, y esto avanzaba con tal rapidez que de verdad el armagedón no sonaba como una mala idea. 

Así, entre divagando y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural por dormir, era que no conciliaba el sueño. Patético. Pasaron cien días y seguía sin lograrlo, sus ojeras eran extremadamente evidentes en contraste con el color de su piel, aún más pálida por la falta de descanso. Pensaba y pensaba, su cerebro lo estaba consumiendo. Se le ocurrió que quizá Aziraphale podría tener entre sus miles de libros alguno que le ayudara a dormir, pero no quería verlo, no tenía el valor. Todo lo observado y vivido en el cuerpo del ángel lo habían angustiado muchísimo ¿cómo era posible que pudieran ignorar y menospreciar a alguien tan inteligente? Su moral e intenciones eran más puras que las de Dios mismo, él sólo quería el bien para todos, pero eso no les era suficiente ni en el cielo. Le afligía todo el dolor que había sentido; cada vida que no pudo salvar ardía en su alma, y aún así miraba todo con tanta -no ilusión- pero sí esperanza. Luego de eso, sintió que al verlo se derrumbaría. Sabía cuál era la razón de sus insomnios interminables: Aziraphale. Le costaba admitir que en momentos aleatorios del día se le escapaban un par de lágrimas debido a los recuerdos, a la quemazón tan intensa y el ardor sobre la piel al subir allá y recibir un veredicto, arriesgando la vida por un sentimiento tan simplón como el amor. Desde su llegada a la tierra se prometió no involucrar sus emociones para nada, siempre ser preciso; ir al punto de lo que su cuerpo solicitaba o la ocasión en sí.

Fue una noche en la que el escozor parecía sentirse tan real que decidió ponerle un alto. Se retorcía del dolor, pero esperó hasta el día siguiente para buscar al ángel y pedirle ayuda. Vistió igual que siempre, condujo escuchando el cd que siempre escuchaba y estacionó el Bentley en el mismo lugar. A paso lento se dirigió a la entrada de la biblioteca, y justo al estar frente a ésta fue que dudó. De verdad que no quería molestar aún más al contrario, prefería darle un poco de paz. Lo que él no sabía era que Aziraphale estaba justo del otro lado de la puerta, dispuesto a buscarlo para saber cómo se sentía. Estaba desesperado, necesitaba hablar con el ángel o estallaría; prefirió huír, dejando el auto. Caminaría hasta cansarse, sin importarle su paradero. Para su mala suerte comenzó a chispear mientras emprendía el viaje, además fue traicionado por su subconsciente al terminar empapado frente a la casa de Aziraphale. Tomó asiento en el último escalón del pórtico y retiró los lentes de su rostro, tirándolos al pavimento y dejando escapar un grito de frustración. Cubrióse ambos ojos con las manos, tallándolos hasta hacerlos doler un poco. Estaba cansado, eso era. De un momento a otro la lluvia parecía haber parado. Miró hacia arriba y encontró una sombrilla cubriéndole completo, y a un hombre sentado a su lado. Era él. 

“Querido, ¿vas a decirme qué pasa?” preguntó con el mismo tono apaciguante de siempre. No fue el agua de lluvia que calmó el escozor, fue su voz. Sintió un alivio repentino al estar su presencia tan cerca. Cuando por fin decidió voltear para mirarlo, sintió que un mar de lágrimas escaparían por sus ojos, un nudo en la garganta le impidió hablar demasiado; tres simples palabras salieron de su boca: “No puedo dormir.” Le invitó a pasar y entró detrás de él. Parecía preocupado por verlo así; le ofreció tomar un baño, cual negó y simplemente con un pequeño «milagro demoníaco» hizo desaparecer toda el agua que escurría por su cuerpo. De igual manera todavía tenía frío. 

“Déjame preparar un poquito de té, ¿quieres?” no pudo negarse, tomó asiento en el sofá para esperarlo. El gesto afligido no había abandonado su rostro; era así como se miraba a un animal herido o a una persona sin esperanzas de vida. Aziraphale vio eso en él, pudo sentirlo. Le entregó la taza y agradeció en silencio el calor que sus manos comenzaban a sentir, cerró un momento los ojos. Dejó escapar un suspiro y volvió a mirar al ángel. 

“E-estoy desesperado. Llevo meses sin dormir y no encuentro remedio alguno. ¿Hay algo en tus libros?” 

“Sé qué es lo que pasa.”

“¿Sí?”

“Sí. Hay una espinita en tu interior que no te deja funcionar como antes, altera todos tus hábitos y te convierte en un muerto andante.” Otro suspiro se le escapó. Aziraphale sólo hizo una mueca, sabía que no iba a hablarlo aún. “Puedes dormir aquí si lo deseas. Voy a buscar algo entre mis libros, acomódate arriba. Yo te alcanzaré en un momento, cariño.” 

“Gracias, ángel.” 

A pesar de ser una casa pequeña, era acogedora. Las paredes color crema y estampados discretos la hacían parecer atemporal, todo en orden y de todo tan poco. Pasó las puntas de los dedos por éstas y se dirigió a la habitación del ángel, con un chasquido cambió sus ropas por una pijama de seda negra que le cubría por completo. Aún se sentía intranquilo, estaba seguro -una voz dentro de su cabeza lo afirmaba- que sólo estaba recibiendo toda esta atención por lástima. Tenía bien presente que Aziraphale nunca querría estar con él, al menos no de una manera sentimental. Se acurrucó en el lado de la cama que supo no correspondía al dueño de la misma, y hecho un ovillo cerró los ojos inútilmente tratando de dormir. Podía escuchar una tenue melodía que provenía de la parte de abajo, en italiano. Llevaba un ritmo tan suave pero no arrullador, así que sólo intentaba descifrar lo que decía. De un momento a otro la música cesó y pasos sobre la escalera indicaban que venía para acá. Su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar; tenía miedo. Miedo al rechazo. 

Éste sólo apagó la luz de la alcoba y se encerró en el baño varios minutos. Volvió y caminó a ciegas hasta la cama, recostándose al otro extremo. 

“Crowley.” pronunció su nombre en voz baja, como invocándolo. Y acudió, acercándose discretamente para dar la cara, guardando una distancia bastante prudente. “Sé que tienes. No tienes que preocuparte por mí, estoy bien.” 

“P-pero ángel…”

“Shh. Eres tan bueno y no te das cuenta.” el ángel se acercó un poco más, buscando a tientas la mejilla ajena para acariciarla. Aquellas manos parecían bendecir, pudo sentir cómo el tacto casi mágico eliminaba la maleza que había crecido en sus entrañas. Podía sentirse metafóricamente derritiendo de amor. 

“¿Cómo es que cabe tanto amor en ti?”

“Supongo que es algo de ángeles.”

“No. Ellos no son como tú.” 

Crowley miraba hacia arriba con el rostro acunado entre las manos de un ángel, admirando con detalle: cada arruga sobre una piel de albaricoque; los ojos azules, describiendo un mar abierto y lleno de misterios, pero tan familiares y de mirada cálida; las pestañas rubias y largas, siempre revoloteando al ritmo de cada parpadear. Jamás había tenido la oportunidad de mirarlo tan de cerca, cada parte de él era perfecta. Estaba indefenso, completamente a merced de lo que el ángel quisiera hacer con él. Lo tenía a sus pies, tan enamorado que era difícil saberlo. Sus respiraciones ahora chocaban, el aire tibio era exquisito. Ni siquiera lo vio venir, Aziraphale eliminó cualquier distancia que pudiera existir entre ambos, uniendo sus labios en un cálido beso. 

Sus labios eran tan suaves como los había imaginado. Lo acercó un poquito más al colocar las manos sobre su espalda, acurrucándose en su regazo. 

Al separarse no sintió que algo le faltase, las regordetas manos de Aziraphale lo sujetaban con tanta dulzura que no parecía real. Quizá eso le hacía falta, eso le había hecho falta por cien días o la eternidad misma, las manos del ser que más quería en esta realidad y cualquier otra, rodeándole por debajo de las cobijas, acurrucándolo como si de un manto de nubes se tratara. Cada pensamiento en su cabeza se fue esfumando de a poco, quedando simplemente la sensación de protección que le brindaba el contrario. Se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, siempre cuidadoso de no lastimarlo. De un momento a otro el ángel comenzó a jugar con su cabello, enredando un par de mechones entre los dedos y dejándolos ir, era increíblemente apaciguante. Ocultó aún más el rostro en su pecho, la piel se le erizó al inhalar y descubrir aquel familiar olor tan cerca suyo. Todo en Aziraphale le indicaba la palabra hogar, no necesitaba nada más. Desde ese mismo momento dejó de insistir en ocultar sus sentimientos, no podía ocultar algo tan grande como lo que sentía por él. 

“Te amo, ángel.” balbuceó casi entre sueños, cayendo poco a poco rendido entre los brazos de su amado. 

“Yo a ti, cielo. Descansa.” murmuró depositando un pequeño beso sobre su frente justo antes de quedarse dormido, prometiéndose que protegería a su amado Crowley hasta el fin de sus días. 


End file.
